With the maturity of technique and the reduction of cost, LCDs become a main product in the display market. However, the liquid crystal can not give out light, and therefore, the existing liquid crystal module adopts a back light to supply light to display an image. A plastic backplane of a back light module uses a metal plastic backplane (such as SECC, AL, etc.) or a plastic backplane. The plastic backplane has the advantage that the weight of the module can be reduced, and therefore, a plastic backplane design is adopted by certain devices.
The existing design concept of a back light module adopting a plastic backplane design includes: a display driving circuit board (X-PWB) on an LCD panel is fixed between a front frame (Bezel) and a plastic backplane on the side of a source end. Specifically, the side surface of the LCD panel is provided with the side wall of the plastic backplane and a front frame board of the front frame in sequence, and the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) is arranged between the two. However, with the thin design trend of the liquid crystal module, the thickness of the liquid crystal module becomes thinner, but the width of the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) cannot be further decreased. Therefore, the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) on the LCD panel needs to be fixed by bending to the back surface of the plastic backplane, i.e. the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) is arranged on the base plate of the plastic backplane. In use of the plastic backplane, when the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) is locked by using a screw rod, the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) cannot be electrically connected with the metal front frame (Bezel), and thus, the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) can not be grounded effectively.
Conventional solutions are to attach a conductive aluminum foil between the display driving circuit board (X-PWB) and the metal front frame (Bezel), but the conductive aluminum foil may fall, resulting in failure to grounding and affecting module electricity. Moreover, when the LED is reworked, the aluminum foil must be removed and then be attached again after rework, which is very inconvenient.